Come Back to the Light
by Ivory Novelist
Summary: PlotBunny....Lego, Aragorn, Twins, bleh....


Disclaimer: Are there really any idiots out there who don't know that Tolkien is DEAD and can't write from the grave? And if he could, he'd probably write death threats to all those who pervert his genius in fanfiction, hehehehehehehe...  
  
A/N: Hmm, well another plot bunny I had recently..Actually, I just wanted to write the scene were Legolas appears like Arwen did in FOTR, because he is that beautiful and ethereal, he deserves that sort of scene, hehe.And plus, he basically speaks Sindarin the whole time and Legolas is criminally sexy when he speaks Elvish, man..*dies* I know, I am hopelessly in love...  
  
~*~  
  
Elrohir resisted the tears that burned in the silver pools of his eyes. His chest ached terribly as he watched his twin's futile attempts to aid their little brother, the young man called Estel. He had been wounded when the three were attacked two days ago by a band of Orcs. The arrowhead had been poisoned and the ranger's body raged with fever and began to give in. He would die if something was not done.  
  
" Estel, " Elladan called him frantically. " Please, awaken. Estel, listen to me, " he nearly shouted. But Aragorn could not hear his brother's voice, and he remained still.  
  
" Elladan, " whimpered the younger twin, his lower lip quivering in fear. The eldest of the three brothers rose from his kneeling position when he heard the turmoil in his twin's voice. It struck him deeply, as everything else that concerned his twin. The two were so bonded, it was unearthly. They shared each other's pain, joy, and sorrow in every sense. The intimacy of their relationship was something clandestine between them, their love only revealing itself in fleeting glimmers to the world when they looked at one another or stood so near each other they could sense one another's breathing. Elladan stood that close to him now and took Elrohir by the shoulders.  
  
" Estel will survive, " he said firmly. He put his index finger up to Elrohir's trembling lips.  
  
Suddenly, both their heads snapped to one side as their ears pricked. They had heard something. Someone approached. Both moved quietly into the trees, with only a glance back at Estel. They were crouching, with Elladan behind Elrohir. For a moment, they froze. Silence filled their surroundings and they were like statues as they listened for the re-kindling of sound.  
  
Elladan gasped as he felt a sharp tip dig into his back, and he rose. Elrohir did as well, reacting to his brother's distress. The younger froze along with his brother, staring at the one who had literally sneaked up on them without a sound. The arrow tip did not come away from the elder's back.  
  
" What's this? The sons of Elrond caught off their guard? " came the silky voice of the archer.  
  
~*~  
  
Into the glade, through the shadowed trees, a light sparked and streamed, blinding. As if heaven had opened and released one of it's own, so did a new being appear. Bestride a snow-white horse rode an Elf, pale and fair with platinum tresses flowing all about his shoulders. The white light seemed to radiate from his very being, an opalescent glow. His brilliant blue eyes shone just as brightly. Clad all in silver and white was he, glittering garments of royalty and purity with an intricate circlet upon his brow. He seemed an ethereal vision. Yet as the horse touched ground, the light faded away and he appeared as he truly was, equally beautiful yet clothed only in a long, flowing cloak of silver-gray, his riding clothes. He ceased to ride and dismounted, unaware that the man who lay on the ground saw him in his fever dreams. The Elf strode to the ranger's side and knelt elegantly beside him.  
  
" Estel, " he breathed, his deep, blue eyes searching the man's face. Behind him the twins crept tentatively. The blonde took the man's face in his slender hands.  
  
// " Im Legolas. Ren nin, gwador? Telin le thaed, mellonin. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad, "// he spoke eloquently. // I am Legolas. Remember me, brother? I have come to help you. Listen to my voice. Come back to the light.// His delicate fingertips brushed away a tendril of dark hair from his best friend's face.  
  
// " He fades, "// Elladan uttered as he knelt beside the prince. Legolas turned to look at him.  
  
// " A si i-Dhuath u-orthor. "// he replied. // The Shadow does not hold sway yet.//  
  
// " Cuil din hai caim lin, "// the raven-haired Son or Elrond murmured. //His life is in your hands.//  
  
Legolas nodded. He then scooped up his best friend tenderly in his arms with surprising ease considering his light build. He lifted the man to slump over his steed, before mounting himself and settling the ranger in his arms whilst taking hold of the reins.  
  
// " Mabathon hon na Imladris. Im ellint rochon, "// he told Elladan, as Elrohir came to flank his elder twin. //I will take him to Imladris. I am the swifter rider.// The two nodded, worry clear on their faces.  
  
// " Estel broniatha. Sen gweston, " // he told them reassuringly. //Estel will endure. This I swear.//  
  
With that, the golden-haired Elf clicked to his horse and whispered, // " Noro lim."// //Ride fast.//  
  
The twins watched him ride away into the wood until the darkness swallowed him. 


End file.
